levantine_assassins_brotherhood_roblox_remakefandomcom-20200216-history
Levantine Assassins Brotherhood (ROBLOX) Remake Wikia
40c2e6c499632296dbcf1b56921b1984.png|SwornDominance (Founder and First Mentor) 9fe5112df9d13ab5299938fbc7386cb4.png|AncientAureus (Second Mentor) d49dda5bb81244ccf2cafa93ad5972fd.png|Netblaze (Third Mentor and Fifth Mentor) 1c654b93f3cefeebdf003f4b867b81b6.png|Mithandir (Fourth Mentor) f6c4a6ade2527572145a70424c288acb.png|Nekzus (Current Mentor) Group description from Levantine Assassins Brotherhood The Levantine Assassins, the largest and most active brotherhood around the Medieval genre; Here we seek to open the mind of every member, we do our best to provide them new possibilities that can benefit them in both their career within the group or their ROBLOX career in general. In here, every member is trained based on the methods we have, all of them must go through intensive training's and several tests to become true assassins. History of the brotherhood Levantine Assassins Brotherhood also known as LAB was founded by SwornDominanace and the purpose of the brotherhood was to recreate off Assassins Creed: Elite Assassins also known as AC:EA. SwornDominance started recruting people from ROBLOX and also made a uniform for LAB Shir't: '''https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Shirt-item?id=142731951 Pants: https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Pants-item?id=142732024 '''they aren't that good but they were good when created. FreshNoteblocks held LAB's first training and VintageMerc bid on LAB's first ad for 165 tix. LAB's first ally was ~Assassins Creed Brotherhood~ and LAB's first enemy was Assassins Of Jerusalem. They held their first assassin ceremony on 1/20/14 and they also used to inform everyone in the group of why someone was demoted and the first exile made was iShakei. This was the second fort of LAB https://www.roblox.com/games/142975722/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Den-Asolon which now would be considered as a rubbish fort but back then it was a nice fort. On 1/23/14 there was a rule made which was "HR's will only let in mature and active members" but that rule didn't last or LAB wouldn't have 51k+ members right now. On 11/1/14 SwornDominance made AncientAureus the new leader of LAB but Ancient didn't last long and the group went back to SwornDominance but Sworn made someone else the new leader of the brotherhood and his name was Netblaze. Netblaze made a lot of things for LAB which were eagle vision, smoke bombs, animus and helped with hidden blade and crossbow. He also helped with animus island, hall of assassins and Masyaf but before doing all of what I have listed he once also shutdown LAB and transfered it to AC:EA but he got LAB back after a few days and after that never did anything like that. LAB has also had a lot of dignitary's which are going to be listed in the section "List of LAB's Mentor and Dignitary's". Netblaze hired a lot of developers to develop new equipment for LAB and LAB also were given new uniform which were made by TitaniumOculus. MatkovicIV made Masyaf and Fort De Zio for LAB but both of those forts are not in use anymore and Spynaz made some new scripts for LAB and the apple of eden. LAB Today LAB now is the largest and most powerful medieval group on ROBLOX and achived their goal to recreate AC:EA. LAB has 51k+ members and 2 detailed forts, 2 training places 1 arena and 1 battleground. Their current developers are Sk3let0n, Nekzus, xSoulSpectrumx and xThe_Developer which all are great developers. 'PLEASE READ THE INFORMATION IN THIS WIKI IS FROM INFORMATION THAT WE COULD GATHER IF SOME OF IT IS NOT TRUE THEN PLEASE DON'T MIND AND JUST MESSAGE https://www.roblox.com/users/130226531/profile List of LAB's uniforms Shirts: https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Shirt-item?id=142731951 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Top-item?id=145672605 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Top-item?id=150998909 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Uniform-Top-item?id=185062207 https://www.roblox.com/LAB-Uniform-Top-item?id=213374126 https://www.roblox.com/LAB-Assassin-Uniform-Top-item?id=214811011 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Uniform-Shirt-item?id=214815741 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Main-Uniform-Top-item?id=226482309 https://www.roblox.com/Novice-Standard-Top-item?id=234316428 https://www.roblox.com/Initiate-Attire-Standard-Top-item?id=313961089 Pants: https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Pants-item?id=142732024 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Pants-item?id=142803723 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Bottom-item?id=150096314 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Brotherhood-Uniform-Bottom-item?id=150998954 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Assassins-Uniform-Bottoms-item?id=185062272 https://www.roblox.com/LAB-Uniform-Bottom-item?id=213374205 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Uniform-Bottom-item?id=214815950 https://www.roblox.com/Levantine-Main-Uniform-Bottom-item?id=226482436 https://www.roblox.com/Novice-Standard-Bottom-item?id=234316525 https://www.roblox.com/Initiate-Attire-Standard-Bottom-item?id=313961147 ONLY THE MAIN UNIFORM WERE LISTED NOT DIVISION UNIFORMS 'L'ist of LAB's Mentor and Dignitary's (From the information we could gather) 1) SwornDominance (Mentor) https://www.roblox.com/users/48871612/profile 2) AncientAureus (Mentor) https://www.roblox.com/users/44270469/profile 3) Netblaze (Mentor) https://www.roblox.com/users/45825644/profile 4) Mithandir (Mentor) https://www.roblox.com/users/47088938/profile 5) Nekzus (Mentor) https://www.roblox.com/users/110839429/profile a4eee27d0fbe44645111895828d98ca3.png|Scytherius 1765c851e6ab3ad49f7cacb72f1ec7fc.png|Darktherius 03bfc514a92848f2a3671e46538a4e5b.png|Bronq 757e6f409c80056cf6d1bb5d89ab6d25.png|sk3let0n (Current Dignitary b0ac5a65e6a0c06b23e3982f69e5143c.png|CutterBestiaLupus 6) Darktherius (Dignitary) https://www.roblox.com/users/51587498/profile 7) Bronq (Dignitary) https://www.roblox.com/users/9551441/profile 8) Scytherius (Dignitary) https://www.roblox.com/users/5580460/profile 9) CutterBestiaLupus (Dignitary) https://www.roblox.com/users/6508625/profile 10) Sk3let0n (Dignitary) https://www.roblox.com/users/9396335/profile Latest activity Category:Browse